cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Aircraft (Generals)
Aircraft are flying vehicles used for combat, transport, or utility purposes. There are two types of aircraft, fixed and rotary wing (helicopters). The first planes were made in the early twentieth century, and first saw combat in the First World War. Typically less armored that ground vehicles, they are immune to most enemy fire when airborne, but units that are capable of anti-aircraft fire are easily capable of shooting them down. thumb|150px|right|The flexible F-22 'Raptor' USA With its sophisticated, high-tech arsenal, the USA was naturally able to field the most diverse and versatile range of aircraft. Multi-role Lockeed Martin F-22 Raptors formed the backbone of American air operations, able to take on enemy aircraft and armour with equal effectiveness. The F-117 Nighthawk, considered somewhat outdated at the time, was nevertheless useful in taking out enemy defences with its ability to sneak in undetected. The small Aurora bomber demonstrated amply the great technological superiority of the US - on its attack run, it was able to travel so fast as to be able to outdistance all anti-aircraft fire. While it only carried a single bomb, it remained highly effective at levelling enemy installations; General Alexander even helped to deliver a variant able to carry small Fuel Air Bombs. In the Close Air Support role, Comanche helicopters could pepper infantry with their chainguns while suppressing armour with missiles that could be reloaded on-the-fly, making them the perfect backup for an assault by tanks. Chinook helicopters ferried supplies to US bases, could ship troops and vehicles to where they were most needed, and also played an important part in urban combat. In addition to all of these, the US deployed a range of support aircraft, including B-52 bombers, Hercules transporters, revamped Spectre gunships, and large stealth bombers able to deliver the impressive Mother of All Bombs. Air Force General Granger pioneered a number of variants on the above aircraft, including the King Raptor, that improved their firepower and durability and armed with a laser. Comanches can be upgraded with stealth but it hates detectors and Anti Air units. The American 'superweapons' specialist, General Alexis Alexander, had specially modified Auroras nicknamed the Aurora Alpha. They carried a devastating FAB, as opposed to the conventional bomb normal Auroras carried. All Aurora bombers are weak to enemy jets and once they delivered their payload they are vulnerable. China thumb|150px|right|MiGs were a powerful air combat unit China's Air Force lacked the versatility of the United States', with initially only the MiG, a Russian built fighter, deployed chiefly in a ground-attack role, armed with two napalm missiles. However, China's air power was bolstered considerably mid-way through the war with the introduction of the impressive Helix, an enormous and highly flexible helicopter dubbed the 'Overlord of the skies'. Through various upgrades, the Helix could be fitted with a Gatling cannon, a propaganda tower, or even be turned into a flying bunker. Loaded with Tank Hunters, a hovering Helix could demolish entire tank divisions. It could also be used to transport individual vehicles, or carry large, powerful napalm bombs. thumb|150px|right|Helix helicopters were extremely powerful and versatile. China also deployed their own transport aircraft, as well as a slightly aged, but nevertheless very effective heavy bomber. General Fai, China's infantry specialist, utilized vastly improved Helix Copters, redubbed the Assault Helix. The Chineses nuclear General, Tsing Shi Tao, upgraded his MiGs to fire miniature nuclear warheads, greatly increasing their damage potential, and his Helix helicopters mounted a miniature nuclear bomb, as opposed to a napalm one. GLA The GLA lacked the resources (and the airfields) to launch an air force of its own. However, it did possess a small fleet of very ancient bombers, able to deliver their Anthrax Bomb. They got powerful anti air cannons luckily.